Hidden Emotions
by Blayer98
Summary: Both Apollo and Clay didn't know they were going to get into this mess, but it happened. And it's one night they'll never forget... Rated T for Romance, Rated T (Teens To Adults) for bloody content, But not too much to get an M rating.


It was a quiet day in the Wright Anything Agency, Apollo and Clay were sitting down on the couch, with Apollo showing some photos. "...And that's me right there!" Clay was really happy that Apollo was going great, or "Fine" said he normally would say when they were down. "Wow! you really have gotten far in your career!" "Haha, Yeah i guess so." Apollo Sarcastically laughed. Clay then could hear a horn which was coming this way. Clay then opened the window, and saw a bus going more than the speed limit. "Hey, that guy's speeding!" Clay was furious. "Huh? Who is?" Apollo asked, he put the photos down, but as soon as he got up, the Bus went right into the building and he fell backwards, but the Bus kept moving toward the two, when Clay noticed it wouldn't stop, He then turned around, jumped towards Apollo and reached his hands out to grab him, but he didn't realize that their lips were together. Both were surprised and Apollo blushed lightly, but not too much for Clay to notice. Clay then put his arms around Apollo to break the fall, but instead, they were stabbed by a large piece of wood that landed from where the Bus crashed, it was only 0.5 cm wide, but they were both impaled by the same thing. Blood had splattered across the walls from the direction they were. When they fell down and get back up, a sharp pain rose between the two, Clay was bleeding from his abdomen. "ow...nngghh, *gasp* ahhh, it's hurts!" Apollo froze and was devastated, but only a sharp heartbeat was making the pain get worse and worse every time it beated. "*GAAASSPP* u-u-hhh..." Apollo then coughed up blood over the chunk of wood, then looked up to see Clay almost crying, with tears in his eyes, Apollo couldn't hide the pain anymore, they both screamed at the top of their voices, desperately needing help. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR RRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Athena was in the park, doing a workout she normally does, until Widget popped up. "Apollo's in trouble!" "Wait, what?" Athena was confused. She then tapped Widget by the side of it, and opened the Mood Matrix. The text said "SOMEONE HELP US OVER HERE!" with the Sad face glowing blue, and almost out of control. "Hey, that sound lik- Oh no, he IS in trouble! I need to get over there!" Athena started panicking, and ran over to the Office as quickly as she could.

Back in the room where the two friends were, Apollo did not have the piece of wood stuck inside him, instead, They were trying to get it out of Clay's abdomen. "NNGGHH!" Apollo was pulling hard from the largest part and was trying to get it out. Clay was clenching the smallest part of the wood, pushing it out out, and was also crying because of the pain. "Uaaahhhhh! Damn it, it HURTS! *GASP* ahhh!" Apollo then pulled harder, and Clay got even more pain. "DAMN IT, JUST A LITTLE MORRREEEE...*huff*..." The piece of wood finally came out, and Clay's heartbeat went sharp. "*GAAAAASSSSSP*!" Clay froze, he whole body went cold, until Apollo put his arms around Clay's waist to warm him up. "...Thanks." Clay said with a weak smile, and also blushed a little red. Before he could hug Apollo, the Bus was on fire, both had looked towards it, and just then, the bus exploded, and damaged all of the walls. "GET DOWN!" Clay instantly shouted to Apollo, and pulled Apollo to the ground.

Outside, Athena looked on as the building was being destroyed by the bus's explosion. She was extremely horrified! "Oh Apollo, please don't tell me your gone just yet..." She had tears in her eyes, and as the Sun went down into it's resting place, the Sunset's gentle light flowed through the air... As the sun said it's goodbye, it went down into the darkness, and when the moon came out, it showed nothing, but a black starry sky.

Inside the now demolished building, the two lay dazed, Clay, the first to woke up, couldn't see much, he had a painful headache, some debris must have hit him earlier. He noticed Apollo not breathing, and started to panic. "Hey, Apollo, *cough* wake up." No response. "Apollo? Come on, we gotta get *cough* out of here!" Still no response. "Apollo!" He then tried CPR, thankfully, he was trained it years ago, but Apollo still said no response. He then tried to get some air into his lungs to clear the air inside them. He put his lips over Apollo's and puffed a big gust of air, but Apollo still didn't wake up, he tried it again, this time Apollo woke up, but with Clay and Apollo's lips touching once more. Apollo and Clay just stared at each other, speechless. Clay then moved his face away from Apollo, and the fire around them grew stronger and coming closer to them with black smoke piled to the then reached out his hands for Clay's face, and pulled him close so that their lips were touching, then he then kissed Clay on the lips, and didn't let go of his face, Clay was still shocked at first, but then returned to kiss. Both had their eyes closed and were blushing deep red the whole time. "mmmph!" Apollo moved Clay to top of him to let him relax. The moment lasted for a few minutes, before they both pulled away to get some air, but how could they with fire around them, nearing closer and closer as they lay there, and the black smoke would have chocked them to death, so there would be no air up above. "W-was that o-okay?" said Apollo with a somewhat concerned voice. Clay still had his eyes shut and was panting. "*HUFF*...Y-yeah, it was, i never thought you would-" Clay was about to finish his sentence until Apollo stopped breathing. "U-u-u-hhhh-h, why, am... I, nOt gettIng any, aIR?" Apollo was holding onto his chest, he may have lost all the oxygen in his body to continue, so Clay rolled off Apollo, and grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him up, then Apollo brought his arm around Clay's shoulder to support him. As soon as Clay was about to move, Clay saw a figure standing by the doorway, with two guns pointing at the duo. "Huh?" Clay coudn't see because of the bright light... "Wait... You're-!" 2 gunshots were heard, and everyone heard it outside.

Athena had gotten everyone's attention, and Juniper, Blackquill, Starbuck, everyone was there, and it was commotion. However when the two gunshots were fired, everyone went silent, Juniper had tears in her eyes, did Apollo just get shot!? Athena was gobsmacked. Blackquill just looked onto the ruined building that was once just a normal Agency, and he was once the first to spoke. "Justice-dono's got himself into such a heated battle... Taka, onwards." Taka immediately went into the building. "Are you sure that bird of yours will even get inside? The whole place is a mess!" Stuttered Starbuck, who was also concerned for the two. "Oh trust me, Taka's a brilliant hawk, he can do anything." Blackquill said with a sly look on his face.

Once Taka was into the building, He saw the two, but Clay was still moving, he was next to Apollo, who was out cold by the gunshot. "Apollo! C'mon, this isn't funny..." Clay had tears in his eyes, and a teardrop had fell onto the floor. Clay was losing consciousness. "A...po...llo...please just...wake...u.p..." He then lost consciousness and fell onto Apollo's chest, and everything went black...

All that Clay could hear was his heartbeat, and he was in a dark house. He started walking, but proceeded with caution. "Where am I? Where's Apollo?" He then started panicking and ran, when he reached to the end of the corridor, he turned to his right and continued walking, He saw a vase on a set of drawers, but why was it there? He then looked back to see a girl walking to the end of the next corridor. Then the vase has fallen down and broke, but Clay didn't look back, he was frightened, that if he looked back, there may be something or someone there. He then reached to a wooden door, about to open it when he got startled by a voice of a girl. "Don't open it! SHE'S IN THERE!" Clay then panicked even more, he looked to his right, there was that girl who said it... Then everything went white. Next thing he knew, Clay was in a field of flowers. And tat girl was next to him. "Hey, are you... okay?" Clay then sat upright and rubbed his head. "uuuhhhh...Where am I?" Clay didn't know where he was. "Can you hear me?" Clay turned around to see the girl sat next to him. "Did you open the door?" "Huh? What door?" Clay was confused. The girl was surprised, he had Amnesia, thankfully it was only short term. "I was in a building on fire, with Apollo, next thing i know, i'm an old house, then i saw you, now we're here... What's going on? And where is he?" Clay then started to glow bright white. "You're in a coma... You're going back!" The girl was surprised. "So i'm still alive?" "Yes you are! It was nice to see you...Clay." Clay then got confused. But shrugged it off, as the two waved goodbye, then both had disappeared.

Clay was in the hospital, he had wakened, although he had a question for that girl: "Who was she?" He then heard a conversation going on in the next room. "He's doing fine, He just woke up." "That patient with the bracelet?" "Yeah, not sure about the other one yet though, he probably has woke up right now." "I'll go check up on him then." A woman who was in her twenties came out of the room, she was smiling, and also had a clipboard on her. "Oh, Mr. Terran, you're awake!" Clay then was wondering who the nurse was. "Excuse me, but, i just wondered what your name was." "I'm Elena, Elena Salazar. Nice to meet you." "Have i heard of this nurse before?" Clay thought to himself. "Nah, it's probably nothing..." He just shrugged it off, and also asked if he could see Apollo.

"Oh, Mr Justice? He'll be in Room 50." Elena said with a smile. "Thanks." Clay was happy that Apollo was okay. Once he got to Apollo's room, he knocked twice. Apollo opened it, and with a surprised face, it was Clay. Both were bandaged up after what happened after the fire. "Hey, Apollo!" Clay said with a smile, and hugged Apollo. "Oh, hey, Clay!" Both were happy so see each other. They then broke then hug, and Clay then asked something. "Um...Apollo, about that night..." Both started blushing and both started to get closer to each other until they were close enough. "Oh, that night..." Apollo had almost forgotten. "Was that all for real? Are we...?"As soon as Clay said that, they then blushed a lot deeper... "Maybe if it answered for us..." They then both kissed each other on the lips, and they both knew that they loved each other. Both then held hands but not too hard. It lasted for a minute, but what they didn't know is that someone was watching them through the window the entire time and had heard everything. "...I knew it." They then walked off in a disgusted mood. while Apollo and Clay then broke away from the kiss, then Apollo's back was starting to hurt. "aHH. Ow...", Clay then carried Apollo to the bed, and placed him on one side, and then he got onto the other. "I love you, Clay..." Apollo was getting sleepy. "I love you too, Let's hope nothing bad will ever happen to us like this again!" They then both fell asleep into each other, as the sun said it's goodbye, It then went into it's resting place, to let the moon come out and shine to do it's job.

**THE END**


End file.
